


Fall of The Time Lords

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: As The Doctor searches the Universe and the Time Vortex looking for The Devil and his children, the Time Lords discover that The Devil has managed to escape from his prison.
Relationships: The Antichrist (female) & Bernie Wolfe, The Devil & The Antichrist (female), The Devil & The Prince of Darkness, The Prince of Darkness & The Antichrist (female)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Previously

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Twilight of The Gods from Xena Warrior Princess. Also please pay close attention to what happens when Danielle is reunited with someone very close to her.

*Six months earlier*

The TARDIS materialises inside a "Sanctuary Base" meant for deep-space expeditions. The Tenth Doctor notes (to his wife, Rose) that the TARDIS didn't seem to want to land here, as if there was something wrong. Rose suggests they leave. However, both immediately laugh at the idea; since when have they EVER left after encountering something unknowable?

Zach and Ida explain that they are on an expedition on an anomalous planet orbiting the black hole, K37 Gem 5. The Doctor realises that it is impossible for the planet, which is called Krop Tor, to be in geostationary orbit around the black hole, as it should be pulled in like the star systems around it are.

*Toby was possessed by Dahak (the Prince of Darkness).*

As the crew goes back to their duties. Toby begins to hear the voice of the Prince of Darkness (Dahak) addressing him, but the Prince of Darkness tells Toby not to look at him, otherwise, he will die. Elsewhere in the Base, an Ood tells Rose that the Devil has awoken and is pledging (along with his children) to make war against The King of Light, a horned image is displayed out of the corner of Zach's eye, and the computer system tells Danny, "He is awake." The Prince of Darkness speaks to Toby, and the symbols (which represent the Devil) from the pottery he was holding appear on his skin. He passes out.

"and you 'all' will worship him"

Through a window, she sees Toby (who has been possessed by Dahak) in the winds on the barren planet's surface, without a spacesuit, although there is no breathable air. Toby turns around to look at her and tries to lure Scootie outside through hypnosis, when Scootie comes back to her senses (angering Dahak), the Prince of Darkness then uses his telekinetic abilities through Toby. Slowly Dahak's closed fist begins to crack the glass between them. Scootie tries to run towards Door 40, but it will not open. The glass shatters and alarms blare as the air begins rushing out of the base. Scootie is dragged away, screaming as she loses her grip.

*Toby lures Rose into a trap, and she is possessed by The Antichrist (Danielle).*

After the Doctor and Ida head down to the planet's surface, Toby lures Rose into a trap by saying that he needs to show her something. Rose follows him willingly, as Zach, Mr Jefferson and Danny keep an eye on the Ood and the situation with The Doctor and Ida. Afterwards, Toby locks Rose in his room as she tries to escape, however Rose hears a female voice calling to her; "Rose, it's ok. Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." Danielle says as Rose becomes hypnotized by the voice and she is then possessed by The Antichrist. After the possession, Rose and Toby head back to the station where Danny and Mr Jefferson are. However, Danny and Mr Jefferson are noneotherwiser and they talk to them about it.

"We are the Legion of the Devil".

The Doctor and Ida stand before the sealed metal door on the cavern ground. Rocks fall as the ground shakes, even to the base above, and the sections of the door fall apart and slide open to show a black chasm. Zach reports they're losing orbit, as the Ood back Rose's group into a door that won't open. The Doctor and Ida run back to the edge of the chasm as a voice calls out, "The pit is open, and I am free!" As the Doctor and Ida look down, malevolent laughter echoes...

The Devil uses his own voice to communicate with the Doctor; "I will rise again and this time, someone will take place within this prison" The Devil says as Ida appears unharmed by The Prince of Darkness and The Antichrist: He walks over to her and checks her over; "I'm fine, but my lord will escape his prison and there is nothing you can do about it Doctor." Ida says to The Doctor. "You see Ida gave us permission to be here, she allowed us in her heart and her payment will be having her twin sister back." The Prince of Darkness says as Scootie appears unharmed. "Ida has only been on our side and she has followed us since her birth. Even Scootie is our follower." Danielle says to The Doctor.

Rose is tricked into killing Zack and Danny.

Danielle allows Rose to re-surface and tricks her into killing Zack and Danny, losing her blood innocence, Rose's soul now belongs to The Antichrist. 

There is a bright light which blinds The Doctor and then disappears, as the Devil disappears with his children along with Ida and Scootie.

The Doctor heads back into the TARDIS, and scans the universe for the Devil and his children - with little to no success.


	2. The Time Lords Summon The Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the discovery that The Devil has escaped his prison, the Time Lords summon The Doctor back home to Gallifrey.

"What do you mean we have a dire emergency?" Socra says, upon entering the observation room. "Yes Sir. It has become known that our greatest enemy has been freed from his prison." Says Peter, an junior Time Lord.

Socra's face falls (like someone he knew had just betrayed his trust); "The Devil has escaped!" He responded as Peter confirmed the news. "Yes. The Tenth Doctor has been searching the Universe and Time itself looking for The Devil." 

"Any news on finding The Devil?" Socra replies, knowing that it was only a matter of time before their people discovered The Devil has escaped from his prison. "No there hasn't been, but sir - there has been a surge of power loss which can only be connected to another one of our major enemies, sir." He says as Socra looks at him.

"No...*turns around to look away* It can't be." "I'm afraid it is sir. The Antichrist helped it's father to escape from his prison and is now somewhere out there doing god only knows what." Peter says as Socra corrects him, "Don you ever take The King of Light's name in vain ever again." "Sorry Sir."

Sighing as Lord President Rassilon enters the observation, with a look of anger in his eyes; "Bring The Doctor home now." Rassilon said as Socra bowed to him as Peter summoned The Doctor home to Gallifrey.

Meanwhile, The Doctor stood by the controls and was staring into space, he was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts and the TARDIS automatically started. Materializing in the security room, The Doctor is escorted to the conference room by Maxil and two guards. As they enter, The Doctor bows to President Rassilon; "Sir, please forgive me!" He says as Rassilon gets up and marches over to him, sizing up The Doctor before speaking to him; "For what My Lord Doctor! For allowing our greatest enemy to escape his prison and now our entire civilization could be wiped out like that." Rassilon said angrily as The Doctor swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry Lord President, but it wasn't just The Devil." The Doctor replied honestly as his voice cracked, Rassilon looked around, "Where is Lady Rose?" He asks as The Doctor looked down, "She was possessed by The Devil's daughter, and The Prince of Darkness is involved."

Rassilon formed a fire-ball, "Dahak is here too?" "Yes Lord President. It turns out that they are...." The Doctor felt his throat tighten as and he collapsed onto his knees as he clutched his throat in pain. The fire-ball which Rassilon had formed, soon disappeared and he walked over to The Doctor; "What is it Lord Doctor?" The Doctor wrote down what was happening to him, just then he was released of pain and he lost consciousness. "Get The Doctor to a place of recovery now." Rassilon stated as the two security guards pick up The Doctor.

Maxil goes after them; "Maxil?" Rassilon called after him, "Yes sir." Maxil responded, "When The Doctor wakes up, call me immediately." Said Rassilon as Maxil bowed, "Yes sir." Then he left and told the guards to guard The Doctor's room.

As The Doctor recovered, the Time Lords try to track The Devil with little to no success at all: Growing increasingly frustrated, Rassilon calls a meeting and expresses his anger towards the situation; "I WILL NOT DIE NOT TODAY, NOT EVER. OUR ENTIRE CIVILIZATION WILL BE WIPED OUT IF THE DEVIL IS NOT FOUND. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" The entire council just nodded and didn't dare to say a word.

"My Lord, there is the possibility that The Devil is hiding on Earth with The Antichrist. Also, it is said that in two thousand and twenty, that a battle occurred and The Antichrist's daughter, Berenice Wolfe mysteriously disappeared. The Antichrist was imprisoned within a volcano as it's daughter Serena had been entombed in a cave." The head of security says as this peaks Rassilon's interest; "Right, so we have leverage against The Devil and The Antichrist. What about The Prince of Darkness?" Rassilon responds, "I'm sorry sir, but The Prince of Darkness seems to have no weaknesses that we can use against him." He says as Rassilon isn't happy, "Then find something. I will not die not by their hands."

After dismissing the meeting, Rassilon goes to his office and looks out of the window, "Where are you Antichrist? I will find you and this time I won't hesitate to kill your father." He says as the rest of the Time Lords look after each other.


	3. Rassilon Reflects On The Past

The Doctor recovers on Gallifrey, much later Rassilon tells The Doctor about a battle that happened centuries ago;

 _"Centuries ago, there was a war. A battle between the devil and god had ensued, these two are sworn enemies and fought for the claim over the earth."_ Rassilon begins as The Doctor sits up and listens:

_"During the battle, the devil was caught off guard by his mother's sacrificial death, after she ran in front of her eldest son and saved him from the fireball, which in turn killed her and angered her sons greatly._

_However, just after being defeated and holy water thrown into his face, the devil was weakened. Just then, the devil saw his enemies with his daughter."_ Rassilon says as flashbacks appear.

 _"Give her too me, she is my daughter."_ The devil spoke as he tried to reach for his baby daughter.

_"No, she will be raised and will not know of your existance. She won't even remember you, we will make sure of it. Take her away and wipe her memory, then abandon her."_

They took the baby, as the Devil's younger brother, stayed hidden. _"No, bring her back to me."_

The Devil had said, as he was growing weaker, then he disappeared without a trace and only his younger brother knew where he was.

He visited his older brother, _"I will find her, my brother. They can't hide my niece for long, and all those who took her away from you will pay the price."_

The devil looked at his younger brother;

_"Astareth, must be the one to kill them. Her anger and rage will destroy them. They made a mistake, brother, taking Astareth away from me. Fore, my daughter is the antichrist and she will sweep the earth, killing all those who stand in her way, or those who choose to follow her counterpart."_

_"You must rest brother, you have been weakened. Heal my brother, when my niece is old enough she will release you back into the world."_

The devil agreed;

_"Take care my brother."_

_"I will my brother."_

The Doctor was shocked, _"So The Antichrist has been waiting all these years to find her father - just so she can release him from his prison."_

 _"Yes. We need to stop her and get Rose back."_ Rassilon responded.

The Doctor agrees to help the Time Lords in getting Rose back and putting the Devil back inside his prison.


	4. A New Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Time Lords discover a new threat.

A meeting was called by the High counsel of the Time Lords.

"My Lord, we have a new threat and it involves the Good Time Lords." The Time Lord said as Rassilon looked away.

"What is this new threat?" Rassilon enquired as the prophet of the Time Lords reveals a prophecy.

"The Ultimate Power Against The Time Lord Killers - we are the Time Lord Killers, and only they can destroy us." She said as Rassilon heard.

Looking at the woman, he saw her tapping on the table. A rhythm of four, he realises what the rhythm means; "A rhythm of four, the heart beat of a Good Time Lord."

"My Lord, what about the Ultimate Power Against us?" He asks the President.

"The Ultimate Power Against us is the most two powerfulest Good Time Lords, when in Union they can destroy us." Rassilon responded, before standing up and walking to the window.

"Let's find the Ultimate Power Against us and destroy it before they destroy us." Stated Rassilon, before he sends two of his people to discover who the ultimate power against them.


	5. Danielle Kills The Time Lord Killers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Using her anger and rage, Danielle kills the Time Lord Killers.

After sending two of their people to Earth, Rassilon and the other Time Lord Killers are thrown into a battle with Danielle.

The Antichrist uses her anger and rage against them to kill them, however a Magical battle begins (between Danielle and Rassilon) after she kills Tommy Jakeson and his family.

Rassilon throws fire at Danielle, but she telekinetically blocks it and throws it somewhere else. Gallifrey is under siege as the battle continues.

"You can't defeat me Rassilon!" Danielle says with her voice deepened than normal.

"You will die Danielle, your father will never rule the earth." Rassilon responded before trying (but failing) to throw Danielle telekinetically backwards.

Danielle being stronger than (and more powerful) than Rassilon, resists the power and obsorbs it before sending telekinetically throwing Rassilon backwards into his people.

Rassilon staggers to his feet, Danielle smiles at him wickedly - before she creates whirlwinding from Gallifrey.

"I want to get to Earth now. Earth is our planet and I will not be executed by her or her father. Gather everyone now and prepare for the invasion of Earth."


	6. The Fall of Time Lords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Time Lord Killers fall in the final battle.

After Danielle kills them, Rassilon invades the Earth and a legion of The Devil's followers see them.

Just then, the Followers part way as The Devil walks through the way closely followed by his only son, Dahak.

"The Devil and The Antichrist." One of the Time Lord Killers.

Dahak moves his head slightly, "I'm not the Antichrist! I am the Prince of Darkness." He says as his father looks at Rassilon.

Just then a female voice is heard, "Get out of the way, Father." Danielle says as he looks at her.

Danielle summons her Electrokinerically abilities, she moves her arm backwards and then forwards, as Electricity comes shooting out of her hand.

The Devil and Dahak move out of the way as the Electricity hits Rassilon with such force that he staggers backwards.

"You did this to me! All of my lives, you kidnapped me from my father. You made me this Rassilon."

With that Rassilon falls along with his people, as The Devil kills them. After that, Danielle destroys Gallifrey and collapses as her father catches her.

"She's ok my boy, she has just passed out as she used all of her powers at the same time." The Devil told his son, as they returned to his Temple and Danielle rested - regaining her strength back.

**Author's Note:**

> Main Actors:
> 
> The Devil - Antonio Banderas  
> Danielle/Rose - Billie Piper  
> Dahak/Toby - Will Thorp  
> Bernie Wolfe - Jemma Redgrave  
> Serena Wolfe - Catherine Russell  
> Socra - Clyde Pollitt  
> Timothy Dalton - Lord President Rassilon


End file.
